


i got a a future to build (all i need was someone to break my fall)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fallen Angel, Blood and Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Memories, Multi, Nightmares, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: John has a nightmare about his Fall.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Rock Around the October (Rocktober 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	i got a a future to build (all i need was someone to break my fall)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!! Prompt was Wings!

He remembers his wings being twisted and pulled. Soft gray feathers float around his head and down to the tile floor beneath him, they’re dappled with red and drops circle around him. The charges are read against him. Not that he understands what the words are, he knows what the charges are anyway – it isn’t much of a question.

The rebellion had been worth it, but as his feathers are plucked from his wings, he wonders if it were. Then he thinks about the future that he had seen, and he knows that he could not deny it. Each feather that piles on the ground makes him sink lower and lower to the floor but then something is dragging him by the fabric around his neck and dragging him across the smooth tile and through the plains.

Its worse that they didn’t just transport there, or fly, now other residents of heaven see the price for rebellion. So long after the First Rebellion. He was young too – younger than the others born from light after humans roamed on Earth with their free will.

He is brought to the edge. A see of stars and constellations that humans will never see. There is pink and red swirling together and another step out lets him feel the soft liquid under his fingers. Now the stardust sinks against his thighs and back. It sinks into him and he feels the stars mold to freckles and blemishes.

It burns. His wings trail through the stars, but they’re so cold, hitting the bare spots and freezing them until the slightest touch would shatter them. If angels weren’t prone to the cruelness that comes with seeing the ruination of free will, he would think the angel that has a grip on him might break his wing.

It isn’t as though they would remain pristine from the Fall.

They reach the end of the stars. He thinks about begging but holds his tongue, and his feet finally leave the water as he is lifted and heaved from Heaven.

Air rushes around him and he spreads his wings out to try and lessen the speed of his fall, but there aren’t enough feathers left to catch the air and as he falls he can feel the tips start to catch, the few down feathers allow the fire to crawl up to his back and he screams, and flame circles around his head.

* * *

He wakes up before he hits the ground. His back hurts and for a moment he tries to spread out his wings before he remembers that all he has left of them are two long scars he has explained away as surgery scars from a car accident.

“John?”

The old name he had been Known by falls from his head – he doesn’t remember being called that in the dream at all, but they had to have said it when they cast him from Heaven.

“Hey,” he turns to see from the mess of three bodies soft brown eyes are peering up at him.

At least he kept some things, although he can’t lie and say that he wouldn’t exchange his vision for the chance to have his wings back.

“Deaky?” Freddie says again with a yawn.

“Nothing, love,” he lies down. His back is still screaming.

His wings hurt, but he no longer has them.

“Are you sure?”

“Nightmare of the crash again,” John says, and it starts to feel like the truth – he has said it enough times in the past… well he doesn’t know, human years still don’t matter to him.

“Sorry,” Freddie whispers, “are you awake for a bit?”

“I might get tea.”

Brian lets out a loud snore and startles himself awake enough to apologize before stretching out one long arm and dropping it across Roger’s face. Roger twitches before he rolls against Brian’s chest.

Freddie reaches over and grabs his hand, “we’re here for you.”

“I know,” John smiles. They’re the reason he Fell after all.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr.


End file.
